Turn Back Time
by Spock Lover
Summary: Third Year I guess. This is a SS/HG fic. When an accident with the time turner takes her back in time, she meets the Marauders and Snape. She falls in love with Snape(wow, this fic is oozing with originality isn’t it?) It’s better than it sounds…I h
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, they belong to J.K. Rowling, I am merely messing with their minds.  
  
Rating: PG? Who knows! I stink at ratings  
  
Summary: Third Year I guess. This is a SS/HG fic. When an accident with the time turner takes her back in time, she meets the Marauders and Snape. She falls in love with Snape(wow, this fic is oozing with originality isn't it?) It's better than it sounds.I hope.  
  
*Authors Note* Hi, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. PLEASE review!  
  
**************************************************************************** *** "Hey guys! Wait up!"  
  
Hermione called out to Ron and Harry, who were running as fast as they could a little bit ahead of her.  
  
Just a few minutes ago they were in the common room studying for the finals that were coming up soon. They were trying to catch up on homework after breakfast before Potions class started. They had lost track of time because of the great amount of work they had and hadn't noticed everyone leaving the common room, as no one wanted to disturb them.  
  
Now they were late for potions, again.  
  
This was the second time this week that they would be late for Potions, and Professor Snape, the Potions teacher, would not be pleased to say the least.  
  
"Come on Hermione!" They screamed back at her. "Snape will have our heads if we don't hurry!  
  
But she was running as fast as she could while trying to put everything that she had out earlier back in her bag. They had just realized that class started in exactly one minute and it usually took a lot longer than that to get there.  
  
They grabbed everything off the table and ran off, without organizing it or putting it in anything. But as they were running, Hermione realized she was having trouble carrying everything in her hands and was trying desperately to stuff everything in her bag while running top speed.  
  
Needless to say, it wasn't working very well.  
  
She was trying to put in her books while taking out her time turner at the same time so she could put it on top and keep it safe. She was having trouble as she was trying to also keep the time turner out of sight given that she wasn't allowed to let the boys see it. They might recognize it and ask inconvenient questions.  
  
She never saw the stair as she went tumbling to the ground, time turner still in hand.  
  
As she landed, she saw several things at once: Harry and Ron stopping and looking horror-struck at her, pictures on the wall gasping at her fall, Mrs. Norris suddenly appearing with as smug a look on her face as a cat can have, and, most importantly, the time turner hitting the ground and shattering while still in her hand.  
  
She felt the all too familiar feeling of flying very fast. She saw the blur of colors and shapes and realized with dread that she was traveling through time, to who knew where. She realized that she could be going anywhere in time, at any moment. She could be going to the far future or she could be going to the very beginning of time itself. She was very scared about where she would end up.  
  
Also, how would she get home again? The time turner was broken, and she didn't know if the time she was going to would have any way of getting her back.  
  
Then, suddenly she was back on solid ground. She fearfully looked up, and realized with awe that she was still at Hogwarts, in the Great Hall at that, and that it was packed with people all looking at her with fear and astonishment on their faces.  
  
Wow! Cliffhanger ending. That was actually better than I thought. There's no telling when I will post another chapter. I tend to be really bad at that. PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! 


	2. Chapter 2 Hiding

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get the second chapter up, but like I said, I'm bad at that. R&R please! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Slowly Hermione looked all around her, completely unsure of what to do next. Everyone was looking at her as though she might try to kill them, all of them people she didn't know, had never seen before.  
  
She looked up at the teacher's table. There were some people she did know! There was Dumbledore and McGonagall and Hagrid. But they were different. They were several years younger. Dumbledore looked about the same, the same long white hair, and the same long beard. But the others looked rather different. McGonagall didn't look quite as stern and had less wrinkles and less gray hair. It was actually long and black. Hermione didn't remember ever having seen her before with her hair down. She looked a bit more attractive now than she did in Hermione's time when age caught up to her. Hagrid looked like he might have less hair now too. She couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly was different, just younger.  
  
She thought about going up there and talking to Dumbledore about what had happened. He would have understood and could probably help her. But the look on his face, the look of utmost shock and horror, it wasn't very inviting. What would he do if she suddenly started walking towards him? Would he attack her? For the first time in her life, she was scared of Dumbledore.  
  
She didn't know what else she could do. She quickly turned around and ran out as fast as she could. She heard the rising volume of talking and gasping and even screams as she went through the big doors to the entrance. This made her run harder. She didn't really know where she was going. She knew she had to hide until things settled down a bit and so she could think of what to do next. But where could she possibly hide that Dumbledore or Filch, if he was even here, couldn't find her?  
  
Then it hit her. The secret passage that Harry used to get to Hogsmeade! Apparently none of the teachers knew about it or Harry would have been caught, or it would have been boarded up because of Sirius Black. At least she hoped so.  
  
Quickly she ran to the stairs and ran up to the third floor. For once on this adventure, she was glad everyone had been in the Great Hall as no one saw her go up there. She raced to the humpbacked one-eyed witch statue. She took out her wand, which she luckily still had with her, tapped the statue. "Dissendium" she said softly, in case anyone really was up there with her.  
  
She statue's hump opened and she hoisted herself up into the hump and pushed herself forward. She went down the slide to the ground. She muttered "Lumos" and recognized the passageway. She had no intention of actually going to Hogsmeade, just to stay in the passageway for a while until she could think of what to do next.  
  
She sat down a little bit away from the statue behind a pretty large rock and tried to think. Perhaps after a while when people had calmed down just a little bit, she could sneak to Dumbledore's office and explain her problem to him there. There was a lot of risk involved in it, but currently it seemed her only option.  
  
She had stayed down there for an hour still thinking when she heard a noise coming from above her. She realized what it was with a jolt, it was the statue being opened! She hid herself even lower behind the rock hoping against hope that whoever it was wouldn't see her.  
  
Now she heard voices. She couldn't figure out who it was from there, but the voices got louder as they got closer and she realized the person who was talking sounded startlingly like Harry!  
  
"Now really Remus, what's the point in coming down here? No body knows about this passage but us, how in the world is some girl who appeared out of nowhere going to know it's here?"  
  
"James, they've looked everywhere else. There is a chance that she's here, even if it's slight." The boy named Remus said. He also sounded amazingly like Professor Lupin.  
  
With horror and amazement, Hermione realized that the people who were speaking really was Harry's father James! And apparently he had been a better friend with Professor Lupin than he had told them. Apparently they knew about this passage too. She didn't know what on earth she was going to do, but she knew that her stupid rock wasn't going to hide her for very much longer and they were coming closer and closer.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Yay! I finished! I actually had to rewrite a little bit of it because her original hiding place was the Whomping Willow and I realized a little late that Hermione didn't know about the Whomping Willow entrance until later in her third year. Oh well. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! *bambi eyes* Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! 


End file.
